Course of Change
by iloveheartland7
Summary: An out-of-town horse clinic takes a dangerous turn for Amy, Tim and Georgie. (Set during 10x09)
1. Chapter 1

Georgie climbed into Jack's old red truck. Sliding over into the middle. Amy climbed in behind her holding her growing baby bump. She sighed slightly annoyed at her dad's presence and overprotectiveness. She had assured him the pains where normal. And had happened once before. That it was only braxton hicks. But no. It had alarmed him to see her doubled over in pain. But if she was being honest the pain was worse then last time and she'd fallen harder. A thing she didn't dare tell her father.  
"Hurry up!" Tim shouted growing impatient. Amy rolled her eyes causing Georgie to laugh. They both knew he meant well and was only worried about Amy and the baby. Tim shut her door before walking around to the drivers side. Amy was still struggling with her seatbelt. It wasn't as easy as it use to be to get around her stomach. Or her little Nugget.  
"Ready." Georgie said smiling over at her grandfather once Amy finally managed to get her seatbelt done up. Tim nodded and pulled the truck and trailer out onto the country road.  
"How you feeling?" Tim asked leaning forward to look at Amy briefly before focusing his eyes back on the road.  
"Fine. Just like I told you back at the ranch. It was just braxon hicks."  
"That didn't look like just braxon hicks." Tim now turned the truck onto a paved road. The road lined with forest. "I'm glad I insisted on helping with this horse. What would you do without me?"  
Georgie let out a laugh before smiling shyly at Tim. "I, uh..."  
"Forget it." He huffed. "I still don't see why this women couldn't bring her horse to you instead of us traveling over half an hour."  
"She didn't want to cause him anymore stress. Besides you seen him there was no way he could be trailered." Amy commented.  
"Well I like the drive. Look at the scenery." Georgie said looking out straight ahead at the mountain lined road. Large rocks and boulders.  
"We are seeming to get somewhere with him." Amy said.  
"He's quite the horse." Tim said as he rounded a curve in the road. "And it's kinda nice to get to work with you."  
"Dad! Watch out!" Amy suddenly shouted. She starred frighten at the large amount of rocks falling down the side of the cliff. Tim acted as fast as he could swerving to avoid the rocks as they fell. He sharply turned the wheel back causing Georgie to fall into Amy. There wasn't much that they could do. The rocks littered the road and there was no way to get stopped in time. The truck crashed into a large pile causing glass to break and fly in every which direction. Amy was knocked into the slide of the passenger door. Georgie still half laying on her as she was tossed around. Tim got the worst of it as he was knocked the opposite direction. His body being pulled toward the drivers door on impact. His head colliding with the window. The last thing he heard was Georgie scream and the sound of the metal scraping rock before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgie opened her eyes once the truck had stopped moving. She realized she was shaking as what happened hit her. She was okay. Somehow she hadn't been hurt. Other then a few cuts from the glass of the broken windshield. She turned to look at Tim as she sat up straighter. "Tim?!" She said panic evident. She touched his shoulder trying to wake him but it was no use. The truck was right up against the rocks and there where even some on the hood that had fallen there. Georgie noticed Tim was bleeding and knew he needed help. Then she remembered the real reason they were on the road in the first place. "Amy?!" She shock her arm. "Amy! Come on?" By now Georgie was crying softly. Amy was laying similar to her grandfather but she wasn't bleeding. At least as far as she could see. "Amy!"  
Amy finally let out a small moan which caused Georgie to start crying harder but this time out of relief. She didn't know what to do on her own. The situation far scarier then she ever could have imagined. Sure she'd heard Jack talk about rock slides before but it was a whole other thing to be in one. "Amy!" Georgie said this time a little calmer. Amy turned her head slightly as she sleepily opened her eyes. Georgie smiled at her with tear stained cheeks.  
"What..." Amy tried to straighten up but whinced in pain her hand instantly grabbing her stomach.  
"Amy! Are you okay?"  
She just nodded until it seemed like the pain subsided. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I think so." Amy now faced her. She has a few scrapes on her face.  
"Dad?!" Amy said now noticing Tim for the first time. "Dad?" Amy shouted again. She fumbled to get her seatbelt off but was shaking too much. Tears where running down her face. "Dad! Wake up!" It was a side of Amy Georgie had never seen. Amy was usually always in control and hardly ever showed her emotions. She couldn't tell if it was cause of the accident or hormones.  
"Amy? I tried he won't wake up." Georgie answered in a calm tone.  
"Why won't this undo?!" Amy shouted irritated still tugging on it.  
Georgie then tried but also couldn't get it. "It's suck."  
"Ow..." Amy grabbed her side this time closing her eyes. "Find something to cut it."  
"I thought you said you were fine?"  
"I was...okay. This seatbelt is way too tight." Amy pulled it away from her. She sighed glancing back at her dad. "You have your phone?"  
Georgie pulled it out of her pocket. She shook her head before looking back at Amy. "No bars."  
"You'll have to go for help." She looked sternly at her.  
"What? Me, by myself?" Georgie looked out at the large rocks.  
"You have to, Georgie. I'm stuck and besides I don't think I'm in any shape to walk. It hurts too much." She placed her hand on her baby bump. "My Dad needs help now! Please, Georgie?" She begged.  
She swallowed hard before looking back at her grandfather still unconscious against the door more blood evident. She nodded slowly. "Okay." Her voice was quiet.  
"Take your phone and call for help." Amy instructed. She tried to push her door open but it wouldn't budge. "You're gonna have to climb out the window."  
She nodded again fear evident. "Are you gonna be okay on your own?"  
"I don't have much choice. Just hurry." Amy watched as she carefully walked away glancing back every so often until Amy couldn't see her anymore. Looking down she placed her hands on her stomach. "Hang in there, little Nugget." She smiled sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. The first couple chapters are based off the promo for 10x09. Ironically a lot of my theories where right, like Mitch going to help search with Jack. Really enjoyed episode 10 but wish the crash would have been more stretched out. And had a lot more drama.**

Amy whinced in pain. Something was wrong she knew it. The accident most likely making injuries from her fall worse. She'd managed to use a piece of glass to finally free herself from the locked seatbelt. It was getting harder to stay awake which made her wonder if she'd hit her head. She was startled out of her thoughts by her dad suddenly moving. "Dad?!" She slid over. "Dad?" She touched his shoulder. His eyes opened slowly. She smiled ear to ear at him. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Dad?" Her voice cracked.  
"Amy?" He whispered. She nodded. He squeezed her hand once she started crying. "Hey...it's okay."  
She smiled. "Does anything hurt? We crashed pretty hard."  
"My head...other then that I'm okay."  
"You got a gash in your forehead from the window." She brushed his hair out of the way to look closer at it. He flinched. "It's kinda deep and you probably have a concussion. You'd been out for a while."  
"Where's Georgie?" He asked now realizing she wasn't with them.  
"I sent her to get help. But that was over an hour ago." She realized. "She should have been back by now. I knew I shouldn't have let her go. What if she got hurt or lost? Or worse kidnapped? Lou's gonna be so mad at me." She panicked.  
"I'm sure she's fine. She had to be the one to go. I'm sure she found help and we'll be rescued soon." Tim reassured.  
"Maybe your right." Amy said as another pain hit her. Tim looked at her concerned. "You were right. I shouldn't have agreed to do this horse clinic. And you were right something was wrong. I got knocked down and now it really hurts." She started crying. "I want Ty."  
"Knocked down?! When?" Tim asked alarmed. "Is that why you had pains?"  
"Maybe."  
"Amy! You promised me you'd be careful." He was getting angry. He stopped talking after seeing the guilty look in her eyes. "It's not your fault. That horse was a bit wild."  
"It is my fault. I promised Ty I'd take care of the baby while he was gone. And I haven't done a very good job." She wiped a tear away. "This is the second time I've fallen." She whispered.  
"Oh Amy. It was just an accident."  
"Dad?" Amy said looking over at him. "I'm scared."  
"Every things gonna be okay. Helps on it's way. I'm sure of it." He wrapped his arm around Amy. And kissed the side of her cheek. "Does anything else hurt?" She shook her head. "Amy...I'm sorry." He said after a few minutes.  
She turned and looked at him. "Dad, don't." She knew where he was going and she didn't wanna talk about it. "It's not your fault."  
"I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry I wasn't a better Dad." His eyes got misty.  
"You are a great Dad. You came back didn't you?"  
"I never should have left in the first place, Amy." He was more lecturing himself.  
"I'm glad you came back. And I'm glad that you're here with me now." She smiled.  
"I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get you home safe."  
"Do you think Grandpa called Ty?" Amy said changing the subject slightly.  
"Once Georgie let's them know what's going on, probably. Why? I thought you wanted Ty?"  
"I do. It's just..." She paused. "I don't want him to worry."  
"Honey, it's his job to worry. Husbands and father's."  
"Is that why you blame yourself for this? Cause you saved us. We are okay."  
Tim smiled. "If I would have left well enough alone we'd still be at the horse clinic."  
"You we're right. The pains weren't braxon hicks."  
"You sure?" He asked concerned. Amy nodded.  
"What if I hurt the baby? Ty will never forgive me." She let out a sob.  
"Ty's not gonna be mad. He'll understand these things happen. And you and I both know he'd be more concerned that you were okay." Amy nodded. "Whatever your thinking...don't."  
"I can't help it." She wiped a newly fallen tear off her cheek. "What if I'm not cut out to be a mom?"  
"You are gonna make a great mom. You're already an amazing aunt to Georgie and Katie." He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "I know you're scared but that's only cause it's new. You and Ty will figure it out."  
Amy smiled. "Thanks Dad."

Jack and Lisa were in the kitchen getting dinner ready while Lou set the table. "Georgie couldn't stop talking about this horse clinic. She'll be so excited to tell you all about it."  
"Poor Amy won't get a word in edge wise." Jack added. To which Lisa laughed.  
"Tell me about it." Lou said coming into the kitchen. "She practically begged me to let her go."  
"It's nice of her to spend the day with Amy and Tim." Lisa smiled.  
"Yeah. Wonder how Amy made out with Tim nagging her all day."  
"Please don't say anything about that when Dad gets here. He's only looking out for Amy and if I'm being honest I wish he would have been half that concerned when I was pregnant." Lou grabbed a carrot.  
"Hey, that's for dinner."  
"Why don't you go see what Katie's up too." Lou nodded and walked off down the hall toward her youngest daughter's room.

Ty paced around trying to find a signal. His face lite up once it connected. He hit Amy's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up. After a few rings it went to her voicemail. Although he was disappointed he understood. She was probably napping or had forgotten her phone. She was forgetful lately.  
"Hey...you reached Amy Fleming-Borden." He smiled at the sound of her voice. He'd missed her more then he ever thought.  
"Hey Amy!" Ty explained excitedly. "Bob and I had the best day! We finally got to see some Gobi bears. It was incredible, Amy! I wish you could've seen them. We got to help a baby who had been hurt. This is exactly why we had to this. We are actually making a difference." He smiled. "I really wanted to skype you but the signal isn't the best out here. I probably caught you sleeping or checking on the horses. I hope our little Nugget hasn't been causing too much trouble. I can't wait to come home. I can't wait to start our life together. You, me and our little Nugget. I love you both so much."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack ran to the kitchen to get the phone that was ringing. Lisa had mentioned about 20 minutes before that that Tim should've been back with the girls by now. "Hello?" Jack said into the phone.  
"Jack?! We got...they are..."  
"Georgie?!" Jack asked confused. Lisa turned around from the stove at the sound of Jack's concerned tone.  
"Jack..."  
"Georgie?! Honey, you're cutting in and out. I can't hear you."  
"Amy..."  
"What about Amy? Is she alright?" There was desperation in his voice. Lisa was now standing beside Jack her hand on his arm. "Georgie, is she alright?" He asked again.  
"We...accident...Tim hurt...need help." Jack could tell Georgie was crying.  
"Are you hurt?" Lisa put her hand up to her mouth as tears came to her eyes. "Georgie?! Georgie?!" Jack shouted into the phone but it was no use they'd been disconnected.  
Lou stood in the doorway holding Katie. "What's going on?"  
Lisa looked away while Jack redialed Georgie's cell phone. "Come on! Pick up!" He yelled irritated.  
Lou set Katie down as she seen Lisa's expression. "You try Amy or Tim?"  
"Okay, somebody tell me what's going on?" She looked between Jack and Lisa slightly annoyed yet stern. However her composure didn't last long as she seen Lisa swallow hard. "Grandpa?" Lou's voice was quite.  
"We don't know exactly. So there's no need to get worked up over nothing." Jack stated. But this obviously didn't satisfy Lou.  
"I'm gonna try Georgie again." Lisa said the phone already up to her ear as she left the kitchen.  
"Look hun, Georgie called a bit ago but we got cut off. Neither of us can seem to get threw." Jack set the house phone down on the table.  
"Did she say they were gonna be late?"  
"Not exactly." He glanced toward the living room. Lisa was looking at her phone indicating she'd been unsuccessful in reaching Georgie. "She was cutting in and out. I couldn't make much out."  
"What'd she say?!" Lou had her hands on her hips.  
"I think...something happened." Lou looked shocked at him. "But I'm not sure." He quickly said.  
"Still no answer. Do you remember where Amy said the clinic was?" Lisa asked.  
"I don't think she ever said, Lisa." He tried thinking back to this morning. "Tim was annoyed she was going alone so he ended up offering to drive her. Georgie said she'd help too. Amy of course didn't want any of it but I convinced her it'd be a good idea. Katie and I saw them off right after lunch." He faced Lou. "There was never a mention of where."  
"She never mentioned it? At all?"  
"No, I never paid much attention. Your father was all upset about your sister's safety as usual going overboard and I couldn't take his belly aching. I'm sure Tim knew where it was. But that doesn't help us much."  
"When are you and Dad gonna get along?" Lou rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone from her back pocket. She dialed all three numbers and got no response. "That's weird. It's like they disappeared or something."  
"I told you it goes straight to voicemail."  
"Look, their over an hour late. I think it's time we start a search party." Lisa said grabbing her purse.  
"What are ya gonna do, Lis? Drive around aimlessly hoping you run into them?" He asked his wife who sighed realizing he had a point.  
"I'll check Amy's laptop. Or maybe she wrote it down somewhere." Lou offered.  
"Okay, that's a start. Why don't you check the loft while you're in the barn. Lisa you and I can check around here." Both women nodded.  
"Aren't you gonna tell Lou what you thought you heard Georgie say?"  
"No, not right now. She's got enough to worry about with Georgie. The last thing she needs is to know that Amy and or Tim are hurt."

Tim squeezed Amy's hand as another pain hit her, doing his best to comfort her. Amy leaned forward and bit her bottom lip. Her free hand touching her side. "Just take a deep breath." Tim said calmly although on the inside he was scared for her. He knew something more was wrong. Her falling didn't help things then the impact of the accident. Amy finally sat up straighter and smiled over at her dad. "You okay?"  
"Honestly?" She asked but both already knew the answer.  
"This is my fault." He argued. "It was my stupid idea to take a back road."  
"You didn't know there'd be a rock slide." She glanced out threw the windshield. "If anything this is my fault. You warned me I shouldn't be doing this clinic."  
"You did really great with those horses. Karen seemed impressed. And Georgie was so happy to help out." Amy nodded. "You can't blame yourself. And don't go thinking Ty's gonna be mad."  
"What do you think he'll say? You said I should've ran it by him. And I didn't cause I knew he'd think it'd be dangerous."  
"The clinic wasn't too dangerous. It was that crazy lady and her horse. Besides you were fine for the most part before we crashed."  
"What if..."  
"Don't go there. We're gonna be fine. The baby's fine." Tim said looking her in the eye.

Lou shut Amy's laptop with a thud. She was frustrated. "How can someone keep a schedule if they never write anything down?" She shouted to no one in particular. She flopped back against the back of the office chair.  
"Lou? Is now a bad time?" Mitch was standing leaning against the office door. Lou had her head in her hands.  
"What is it, Mitch?" She said looking up.  
"I just wanted to let you know we're gonna need more alfia cubes." He paused. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Everything's just fine." She said sarcastically. "Did Amy mention at all to you about the clinic she had today?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Grandpa got a really weird call from Georgie. And they're almost an hour late." Lou stood up.  
"I didn't even know Georgie went with her."  
"My Dad offered to drive. Georgie went so she could ease the workload. You sure you can't think of where the clinic might have been?" Mitch shook his head.  
"Hey, Lou? You find anything?" Jack said coming in through the side door.  
"No. Amy still doesn't know how to schedule anything." There was irrigation in her voice again.  
"It's not her fault. She's a lot like me. No use for those things." He pointed to the laptop. "Besides she has a system."  
"Well her 'system' doesn't help us." Lou shouted. Mitch glanced at Jack.

"Do you remember me trying to save you from the stream? You got knocked off your horse, I think?" Tim asked just making conversation.  
"No. Lou said you brought Spartan back to Heartland. She never said anything about you being there." She raised eyebrow curious.  
"I was out for a ride. I seen you. I tried to get to you but the current was too strong."  
"Lou or Grandpa never told me that." Amy smiled at him. "Thank you."  
He patted her shoulder. "Look how far we've come. Remind me again how we got here." He laughed.  
"Know what my favourite memory is?" Tim shook his head. "You being at the fall finale. You didn't break your promise. I looked up after wining and there you were smiling at me." Any had tears in her eyes.  
He smiled. "I was so proud." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I still am."

Amy shifted slightly as she was beginning to nod off. She looked up at her dad to see a slightly pained expression on his face. "You okay?"  
"Huh?" He asked sorta surprised. He rubbed his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."  
Amy wasn't convinced. "Does your head hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine." He blinked a few times trying focus. "How's the baby?"  
"Okay. I haven't had any cramps for awhile. But I haven't felt the baby move since..." She thought for a second wondering when the last time was. She'd been too busy during the clinic to notice.  
"Since?" Tim asked.  
"I don't know." She felt like crying.  
"You know maybe we should try to get the horses out of the trailer." Amy expected him to be more concerned over the baby but he just changed the subject. He'd also become quite. Not having much to say or ask. Which wasn't like him. And he seemed sorta out of it. She wondered if maybe he'd fallen asleep and she hadn't noticed. Which could be very bad given the head injury he probably had.  
"It's too dangerous. They'll be safer right where they are."  
Tim nodded deep in thought. "Where's Georgie? Wasn't she with us?"  
Amy chuckled sightly until she realized he was serious. "I sent her to get help." It was beginning to get dark and it'd soon be night. No one would be about to find them, she thought. She looked over at her dad. "What's your name? What happened? And where were we coming from?" She rambled off knowing the drill as she'd been through it three times herself.  
Tim just looked confused at her. "Honey, seriously?!" He replied in his usual tone.  
"Please?"  
"Fine. We crashed coming back from a horse clinic. Happy?" He shook his head irritated. He and Lou could be so alike sometimes.  
"Yes. Thank you." Amy grinned at him. "Ow..." She yelled as another pain hit. She squeezed her eyes shut until it finally eased a bit. "Dad, I think..." She said looking over at him still touching her stomach. "Dad!"  
Tim was rubbing his eyes. And didn't even seem to have heard Amy or even noticed her in pain. His expression was odd and he seemed out of it.  
"Dad, talk to me!" Amy was more worried about him now then herself.  
"Tired..." He managed to say in almost a whisper.  
"You can't sleep. You have to stay awake. Please?!" Her voice cracked.  
He rubbed his forehead again making it even more clear he had a concussion. How hadn't she noticed before she wondered.  
"Dad! Please stay awake." She shook his shoulder. "Talk to me. About anything." She said trying to get his attention. A tear ran down her cheek. "Do you want the baby to be a girl or boy?" The question hard for her to ask.  
"Dad..." Her voice quite as she started to cry. "Please be okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really enjoying this season so far. Although I am disappointed in Ty's storyline. I want BW's secret to be about the baby but I think it'll be about Ty's return.**

"Hey! I think I found something." Mitch shouted holding a piece of paper in his hand.  
Jack and Lou turned around from where they were looking. Lou looked over Mitch's shoulder at the torn price of paper. It looked like Amy's handwriting. Scribbled on it the name Karen and a phone number. As well as a date and time.  
"That's the time of the clinic. I remember Amy saying something to Tim about it." Jack said now seeing the paper for himself. He grabbed the phone laying on the desk and carefully dialed the number. "Hi, Karen? This is Jack Bartlett, Amy's grandfather." He paused while she talked. "I'm wondering if you could let me know if Amy is still there?" The women explained what had happened with the mystery horse. And that being why they didn't get away right after the clinic. "When did they leave?" Jack asked. After a couple minutes he thanked the lady and hung up.  
"So...what'd she say? When did they leave?" Lou asked eagerly.  
"Hours ago." He shook his head not understanding.  
"Hours ago?!" She replied shocked.  
"Yeah. That's what she said. They should have been back in cell range. But when Georgie called we got disconnected." He was still unsure of everything. Nothing was adding up.  
"You heard from Georgie?" Mitch asked surprised himself.  
"Yeah...and something about it isn't adding up." He thought for a moment. "She'd said something about Amy. Then when I couldn't hear her she started talking about Tim. I could only make out a few words before we lost connection." Mitch and Lou watched him. "She was crying. I could make that out."  
"Was she okay?" Lou interrupted.  
"I think so. But...your father or Amy aren't."  
"What?!" She shouted startling Mitch who was standing beside her. Her voice louder then Jack's was.  
"I understood something about someone being hurt and needing help. Maybe even the word accident. I'm not sure. The connection was really bad."  
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" Lou was upset. "What if Amy's in labor or something?!"  
"Lou, she's only 6 months. Besides I doubt that would cause Georgie to be upset. She'd be excited." Jack assured her.  
"You're right. And Dad would have called us."  
"I'd hope so but lately it's like this baby is his. He'd wanna be the first to know." He sighed. "Let's get back to the house and tell Lisa we found the information so she can stop turning the house upside down."

Georgie looked up from her cell phone and glanced around. She was still trying desperately to reach Jack or her mom. But there was no use. She couldn't get a signal. She sighed hoping Jack managed to get some of what she said. It'd be getting dark soon so she decided it might be best to give up and head back to the truck. She wiped the tears off her cheek. Her mind replaying the first time she'd come to Heartland and met Amy. She'd instantly fallen in love with their family. And appreciated how excepting they were of her. She had been surprised to learn Ty had a similar story. If it hadn't been for Tim she would have never gotten adopted. She smiled once she caught a glimpse of the truck up ahead. She really hoped her grandfather and Amy were okay. She'd gotten really good at telling when someone was lying. And she knew Amy was lying. She wasn't okay and it wasn't just braxton hicks. Not that she knew what that was exactly. She wiped the last of her tears as she approached their truck.

Amy shifted uncomfortably before opening her eyes at the sound of gravel. "Georgie!" She smiled. "Did you get help?"  
Georgie really didn't wanna answer as Amy seemed so unhappy. "Uh...not exactly." Amy raised her eyebrow. "I couldn't get any bars. I talked to Jack for like two seconds." Her voice cracked as she held back more tears.  
Amy's smile disappeared as she nodded slowly. "What are we gonna do?" Her own voice sounding disappointed. Not that it was Georgie's fault. They'd just have to hope that Jack would realize something was wrong.  
"How's Tim?" Georgie asked sadly.  
"He was conscious for awhile." Amy said glancing over at him fighting her emotions.  
"How about you?" She asked changing the subject as she was just as uncomfortable with the conversation as Amy was.  
"Same." Amy sighed looking down at her bump. "I wish Ty were here."


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa and Lou were seated at the dining room table, while Jack paced the room attempting to reach Tim, Amy or Georgie. They waited for any news or sign that they were alright. At this point they'd even settle for another call from Georgie even if that meant not being able to hear her. At least they'd have something. And it might help with the worry. But who were they thinking. They'd still worry. After all Lou had her dad, sister and daughter out there lost. She was beginning to think it was a mistake to allow Georgie to go with them. "How could you allow Amy to go to that clinic?!" She suddenly shouted at Jack as if they're current situation was all his fault.  
"Lou, you know your sister. There was no way she was gonna cancel. Your father and I both tried talking her out of it."  
"Well, obviously not enough!" She continued to shout.  
"I'm sure that's why Tim insisted on driving." Lisa said trying to tame the argument.  
"Look, I get your concerns. I really do. But Amy's a grown women who can make her own decisions. She promised to do this clinic months ago. She didn't wanna let them down. She'd be alone if Tim hadn't stepped up to change his plans. So you should be thanking him." Jack stated firmly.  
"That's not the point. She should be..." Lou replied slightly calmer but still upset. She was interrupted by her phone ringing.  
Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the phone smiling at the slight relief it brought. Lou picked it up eagerly she swallowed hard. "It's Ty." Her eyes darting back up alarmed.  
Jack and Lisa exchanged looks. "I forgot about him. He's probably been trying Amy all day."  
"What do I do?" She asked as it continued ringing.  
"We're gonna have to tell him eventually." Lisa reasoned.  
"He's thousands of miles away. The last thing he needs is a half cooked theory. We don't even know that they are missing. Maybe they'll pull in the driveway any minute."  
"Hun, I'd wanna know. Even if we don't have all the information." Lisa gave a half smile.  
"He deserves to know. I'm not denying that. It's just...I don't wanna worry him for nothing."  
Lisa sighed as Jack's cell phone started ringing. "He's already worried." She said pointing. "He doesn't get anyone he's gonna assume somethings wrong."  
Both Jack and Lou knew Lisa was right. But neither wanted to give him the bad news. They were to protect Amy and keep the baby safe. By admitting something happened it's like they failed him.

Amy wrinkled her face as another contraction hit. Or at least she assumed contraction cause it sure didn't feel like the braxon hicks she'd had a few months before. The sun was setting behind them. Only making the reality of their situation worse. No one would find them now. Georgie looked over at Amy and grabbed her hand so she could squeeze it. She smiled slightly before doubling over. "Ow...it's hurting worse." She managed to say.  
Georgie tried to hide her concerned expression. "Deep breath." She instituted.  
Amy nodded and closed her eyes. The pain finally went away. "Thank you."  
"Are we gonna have to spend the night?" Georgie's tone was scared.  
"I don't think we have much choice, Georgie." Amy's voice cracked. Tears started falling as she looked over at her dad. She wanted to be brave for Georgie but she just couldn't anymore. She was scared.  
"I wanna go home." Georgie said bringing her knees up to her chest.

Without even thinking Lou jumped up to answer the home phone several minutes later. "Georgie?! Are you alright?!"  
"Lou, it's Ty." He said in a confused tone. "What's going on? Everything okay?" He had clearly heard the desperation in her voice.  
She bit her bottom lip as she looked at Jack. Searching his eyes for some sort of help. "Uh...Georgie...she's with Amy. They're...late for dinner."  
"Lou?" Lisa whispered disappointed.  
"That's why Amy's not picking up." Ty said and Lou could hear the smile in his voice only making her next words harder to say.  
"Actually..."  
"So what's she and Georgie been up to? Nothing too strenuous I hope." He chuckled at the last part.  
"Well, Amy had a horse clinic today. Georgie tagged along to do some ground work."  
"Oh, that's odd she never mentioned anything to me." Ty said.  
"She, uh...I'll let her know you called." She said trying to get rid of him. But Jack took the phone from her.  
"Hey, Ty! How are you?"  
"Great. We got to see a Gobi bear today. That's actually why I'm calling Amy." He sure sounded excited. Now Jack understood why Lou was stalling. "When is she supposed to be back?"  
"That's the thing Ty we don't know. They were supposed to be back hours ago."  
"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ty was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands when Bob walked in. "Was Amy happy for us?!" He asked excited.  
"I didn't get a chance to tell her." He mumbled his head still in his hands.  
"What...what's with you?" Bob asked only now noticing Ty. "We just had the best day!" He shook Ty's shoulder.  
Ty finally looked up. His eyes were red and bloodshot. "Why'd you insist on me coming here?"  
"Ty..." Bob didn't know what to say.  
"I said no. I told you I needed to be with Amy." Ty stood up. "I wanted to do the right thing. I wanted to be a good Dad. I wanted to be around for the important stuff."  
"I know, man. And you will." He answered. "Didn't today make coming here worthwhile?"  
Ty sighed rubbing his face. "No. No it wasn't. Coming here was a mistake. I knew it would be. I knew I'd regret it." He opened his dresser and started throwing his clothes on his bed.  
"What's going on?" He said watching Ty. "We go home next month."  
"I'm leaving now, Bob." Ty said with no emotion.  
"Why? Just cause we helped one Gobi bear doesn't mean the mission's over."  
"I have to go home. I need to be with Amy." Ty's voice cracked. "Something happened."  
"Oh my gosh...is she okay? Is it the baby?" Bob was now concerned for his friend.  
"I don't know." He sat back on his bed. "I hope so. I'll never forgive myself... I should've been there."  
"It's not your fault." Bob put his hand on Ty's shoulder in comfort. "Can I do anything?"  
"Let Gavin know." He stood back up and started looking for his suitcase. "I don't know what your gonna tell him. I don't even know what happened myself yet. Jack just said Amy went to some horse clinic with her dad and Georgie. That they should've been home hours ago. They got some weird panicked call from Georgie. All Jack could make out was either Amy or Tim needed help." Ty turned to Bob. "Jack could tell by her voice...something was wrong."  
Bob nodded. He wanted to protest that it could all be a misunderstanding. And Amy was actually fine. But he seen the look of panic in Ty's eyes.  
"I can't explain it. But I know something isn't right." He was now throwing his clothes into his bag every which way. Some weren't even folded just kinda balled up. "I had the feeling once before. Amy's horse got spooked by a bear. Spartan had thrown her. She'd hit her head."  
"I get it man. You gotta do what you gotta do." Bob walked toward the door. "We did what we came for. You should be proud of that."  
"We made a difference." Ty said smiling. He couldn't exactly disagree with Bob. What they did accomplish made him happy he came.

"Okay...first thing tomorrow we'll start searching ourselves." Jack said standing at the dining table.  
"What about it being impossible?" Lou said referencing what Lisa said earlier.  
"We can't just sit around anymore."  
"I talked to the police and they said even though Georgie's a minor she's with two adults. One being her grandfather so they can't class them as missing until 24 hours." Lisa said.  
"That's ridiculous." Lou shouted.  
"Which is why we should be on the road before the sun comes up tomorrow. We'll trace back the route." Jack said hovering over the map. "Karen's place is here. There's only a few roads they could have taken."  
Lou nodded. "I'll get Mitch to stay. He can wait by the phone. Let us know if there's any news."  
"I'll stay and watch Katie." Lisa volunteered.  
"Okay. It's settled then." He clapped his hands together. Lisa and Lou exchanged worried glances. They both had hoped they'd be back by now. Or at least in cell range. It felt odd for them to go to bed without knowing where Amy, Tim and Georgie where or if they were alright. Lou walked by the staircase where she normally would have just come down from saying goodnight to Georgie. Jack looked out at the barn before turning/switching off the kitchen light. The yard seeming so dark without any lights on in the loft. Lisa hated the quietness of the house. Supper had been far too quite without Tim's usual complaining.

Georgie yawned as a loud noise woke her. She stared into the dark frightened. She jumped as she heard the noise again. She hated to wake Amy who had finally managed to fall asleep. It was either the horses in the trailer or something outside she assumed. "Amy?" She whispered. "Amy? I think somethings out there." Amy stirred slightly. "Amy!" She whispered a bit louder fear evident now.  
"Ty?" Amy ended up shouting as she woke up. Her breathing calmed as she noticed it was Georgie in the dim light of the moon. She must have been dreaming. But what she couldn't understand was why Georgie was in the loft. But the confusion soon wore off when she remembered them crashing and ending up in the middle of a rockslide. "What's the matter?" She asked sitting up straighter now in the middle next to her dad.  
"I think somethings outside." Georgie continued to whisper.  
Amy glanced out the window. "What..." She was cut off by the noise.  
"What is it?!" She shouted panicked. "A bear? Or wolf?" They were in the middle of nowhere and it was late at night. So it was very possible. "What about the horses?"  
Amy swallowed hard. She really hoped it wasn't what she though it was. "I uh...I don't think it's a wild animal." Her voice caught in her throat. "It's another...rockslide." She turned and looked scared at Georgie. "Get low. And cover your head."  
"What about the horses?" She grabbed the door handle but Amy stopped her.  
"We are safer in the truck." She leaned forward as far as she could and covered her head. Georgie nodded scared and sat down where you'd normally put your feet. The noise of the rocks tumbling down the cliff edge seemed to get louder and more frequent. "I regret letting Ty go." Amy said breaking the silence. "I wish I wouldn't have convinced him to go. That leaving was a good idea." She let a few stray tears fall. "I miss him so much more than I thought I would. What if..." Her voice trailed.  
"Today was really fun. I'm glad you let me tag along. But at the same time I missed spending time with Lou. And she's always in New York lately." Georgie reached for Amy's hand. "But we both can't regret that. Katie got to spend one on one time with Lou which she never gets too. And Ty got to have a once in a lifetime adventure. He seems to be loving it." She tried to help ease the fear.  
"I wish Ty were here." Amy said  
"He's not but the baby is. That's the next closest thing. He or she is a part of Ty." She smiled at Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

It was just a little after 5am. Jack was quietly making himself a cup of coffee for the road. He wanted to get an early start on searching. Mitch was still asleep on the couch. He felt it was a better idea so he'd be able to just get ready here instead of coming all the way from the trailer. It had also been a late night. Lou had called anyone she could for information but hadn't successed. Her and Mitch decided it might be best to switch jobs. She'd stay by the phone and he'd go with Jack. It's not that she didn't want to go she just knew she'd be a nervous wreck. And Mitch would be a lot calmer. Which is what they all needed right now. She didn't sleep much. All the possible what ifs running through her head. She was too worried about letting Peter know Georgie was missing, again. It'd become a common conversation. One she'd like to stop repeating. But she remembers when Georgie first came to stay with them over 4 years ago. Clint had said she was a habitual runaway. She now realized what he meant. At the time she just assumed Georgie didn't like the foster family she'd been placed with. But at least this time she disappeared not ran away. And she was with her dad and Amy, hopefully. Lou layed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't help but laugh as she heard Jack trying to wake Mitch. About ten minutes later she heard the screen door shut. Shortly after the truck started up and she listened until she couldn't hear the sound of the gravel anymore. She turned over and smiled sadly at the photo on her nightstand.

Two thousand miles away, Ty was feeling the same as Lou. He was scrolling through his photos on his phone. Worrying and wondering where Amy was. And why she didn't mention the clinic to him. He was beginning to think she wasn't as upfront as he thought. What else did she hide from him he wondered. Guess all that didn't matter much anymore. He was going home. He sighed realizing he hadn't been all that honest either. He missed her more then he led on. "Aww..." Ty heard interrupting his thoughts. He looked up noticing a women about Lou's age. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"That's okay." He smiled slightly.  
"She your girlfriend?" She questioned making small talk.  
"Wife, actually." His smile growing wider. "We've been married about a year and a half."  
"She's very pretty." Ty looked down at the picture still showing on his phone. Amy was kissing his cheek. "You both seem so young to be married."  
"I've know her since I was 17."  
The women smiled. "Where you flying too?"  
"Alberta. I was here for Vets Without Borders."  
"Wow. That's incredible." She said.  
"We're expecting our first child. That's partly the reason I'm going home." He tried to hide his frown. He knew something like this was gonna happen. That there'd be complications. He only found out last night from Jack that Amy had experienced stomach pains shortly after he'd left. That she got pulled down by a horse she was working with.  
"Congratulations!" The women startling Ty yet again.  
He nodded. "Thanks." He tried to sound happy.

Lou woke up about an hour later to the smell of bacon and noise coming from the kitchen. She noticed her phone laying beside her. She quickly checked for any messages. She had one from Ty asking for any news. And one from Jack saying he and Mitch had left early and would check in later. She sighed disappointed. She'd really hoped for one from her dad saying they'd stayed the night somewhere and were on there. After trying Georgie a few times and not getting an answer she knew Peter needed a call. There was no more putting it off.  
"Hey, this is Peter. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." After a few rings it went to his voicemail. Lou now realized he was probably still asleep. It was only dawn.  
"Hi Peter, it's Lou. I didn't realize it was so early." She paused trying to figure out what to say. "Please, give me a call back when you get this. It's really important." She hung up the phone. Hopefully he actually got back to her unlike last time.  
After a quick shower she joined Lisa in the kitchen. "That smells so good." She said taking a seat.  
"I'm glad you're hungry. I couldn't sleep so I got loads of food." She laughed.  
"I couldn't sleep either." Lou stole a piece of bacon off the plate. "Katie still sleeping?"  
"Yeah." Lisa nodded. "The guys sure left early."  
"I hope they find them. Or figure out what happened."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had begun setting almost an hour ago. It was finally beginning to be noticeable through the trees at the top of the mountains. The pain in his head worse then anything he could remember. Even the sun too bright for his still closed eyes. He tried to recall what happened. He didn't remember drinking last night but yet he sure felt hungover. Although back in the day he rarely remembered getting drunk. He opened his eyes briefly before closing them again. He shifted and let out a groan. Everything hurt. He opened his eyes again to survey his surroundings. He was caught off guard by the steering wheel. Instant assuming he'd blacked out in the parking lot of some bar. Or worse, tried driving home drunk. As his eyes began to focus he noticed the two sleeping figures beside him. His mind replayed yesterday's events as he recognized Amy and Georgie. Looking out ahead the road littered with large boulders. Amy stirred slightly beside him. "Amy?" He asked softly touching her.  
Amy slowly sat up and opened her eyes. "Dad?!" She said excitedly instantly waking up now. She flung her arms around him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked still hugging her. But she didn't answer him. She started crying softly. "Sweetie?"  
Amy pushed away slightly and looked at him. "I'm scared." She whispered. Before embracing him again.  
Tim smiled and rubbed her back. "It's gonna be okay. I'm sure Jack has realized we're missing by now. If not he needs better glasses." He laughed making a joke to try to make Amy feel better. "Georgie?" He said looking over Amy's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked when she looked over at them.  
"I think so." She had a big smile on her face. She was so happy to see Tim awake and okay for the most part.

"Okay. Thanks anyway." Mitch said before hopping back into Jack's truck. "Nope, he hasn't seen anything." He now said to Jack who was looking at the map.  
"How does three people just disappear? You'd think someone would have seen a red truck and trailer." Jack said never looking up.  
"Maybe Tim kidnapped them." Mitch joked but regretted it as Jack looked over at him disgusted. "Lou's called me twice wanting updates." He said changing the subject.  
"Yeah, I know. I've been fielding calls from her since we left. You'd think we'd have something to go on after nearly two hours. But they really seemed to have disappeared." He took his hat off running his hand through his hair frustrated.  
"There must be a road we didn't check or something. Georgie did say someone was hurt so maybe their at a ranch near Karen's place."  
"No, we would have heard from them. They would have used a landline." Jack said deep in thought. "It's about an hour and a half drive. When they left yesterday Amy mentioned something about four hours." He looked up puzzled.  
"You know what she meant?"  
"Tim and I were babying her, as she puts it. And she complained to Tim about having to put up with him for four hours." He paused. "I guess you could assume three hours there and back. With the clinic being an hour. They were supposed to be back in time for supper."  
"They left right after lunch, right? So that sounds about right." Mitch commented.  
"There are way to many routes they could have taken. And knowing Tim...well, he likes to do things the hard way." He chuckled.  
"What about back roads?"  
"Not even Tim would be that stupid." Mitch eyed him. "With a trailer?" He added.  
"All I know is their not here and it's the main road to the Kananaskis."

Lou paced around the barn holding her phone. Peter should've been up by now so why hadn't he checked his phone she wondered. Since she'd switched duties with Mitch she was roped into doing the morning chores. She feed the horses hoping it'd distract her but that only worked for awhile. Not only was Spartan's empty stall a reminder but once she got to Phoenix's stall she let out a sob. Wiping her eyes quickly she answered her ringing phone. "Hello" Her voice cracked.  
"Lou?" Peter had to ask as Lou sounded so unlike herself.  
"Oh, Peter. Hi." She'd failed to check who was calling. She walked into the barn office and sat down at Amy's desk. The line fell silent as Lou fumbled with a horse figurine of Amy's trying to figure out what to say.  
"What was so important? I have a business meeting at 10."  
"Peter...Georgie is..."  
"Lou? She alright?" He said growing concerned.  
"I don't know. I hope so." Her voice cracked again. "Georgie is missing."  
"Missing? What do you mean missing?" He shouted but didn't mean to.  
"She went with my Dad and Amy to some horse clinic. They didn't come home last night."  
"What?" Things weren't adding up.  
"I know I should have let you know sooner but I didn't wanna worry you for nothing in cause they come back late. But when they weren't back this morning..." Tears starting rolling down her face.  
"It's okay, Lou. Look I'll cancel my meeting and I'll get the next flight out."  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"Don't be. It's not your fault."  
"We've tried calling them but it goes straight to voicemail. There's no sight of them anywhere according to Grandpa, who's been up since five looking for them."  
"What about the police?"  
"It has to be 24 hours. What if they're hurt?" She let out another sob.  
"I'm sure everything's fine. Georgie's not alone. She's got Amy and your Dad. I'll be there as soon as I can." Lou nodded and listened until she heard him hang up. She stood up deciding to finish feeding the horses.

It'd been over 12 hours since the accident. There was still no sign of anyone which was making them lose hope of being found.  
"What if they never find us?" Georgie said in a scared tone.  
"Someone will come along. Besides knowing your mother she's sent out a search party the minute we were late." Tim said only getting a nod from Georgie. "Amy?" Tim noticed her odd expression. "Amy? Talk to me." He touched her shoulder. The sudden movement causing his head to pound.  
"Tim?" Georgie asked concerned.  
"I'm okay." He said pulling his hand away from his forehead and drawing his attention back to Amy. "Amy? Honey, you okay?" She shook her head no. "Where's it hurt?" His concern growing.  
"It's just one big pain." She whispered. "Agh!" She yelled holding her stomach.  
"Is she in labor?" Georgie's eyes growing wide.  
"I hope not."  
"It really hurts." Amy's voice was shaky. "I...can't give birth...here." She let out another yell.  
"You're three months early. There's no way you're in labor." Tim said but regretted it. Amy looked like she was gonna cry. "Honey..." He touched her back trying to soothe her.  
"Something's wrong, Dad. Let's face it." She let a few tears run down her cheeks.  
"Amy..." Georgie started. "Helps coming. I'm sure of it. I talked to Jack for a few seconds remember?"  
"You talked to Jack? When? None of us could her any bars earlier."  
"Right after we crashed. I got bars up the road." She pointed.  
"Well, we can't wait anymore. Amy need's help now." He slid over slightly in a attempt to get out of the truck and call for help but the pain shot through his body. "Agh!" He groaned holding his leg. There was no way he was going for help.  
"You are in no better shape Dad. That's why I sent Georgie." Amy said through gritted teeth.  
Tim flopped back resting his head against the back window. Moving didn't help his head any. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to subside. Georgie watched as Amy doubled over doing her best to not scream. As scared as she was she knew they couldn't wait any longer. She had to go for help. "I'll go." She announced startling Tim.  
He opened his eyes turning his head to face her. Amy didn't even seem to notice. She was still leaned over focusing on her breathing. Tim debated whether to let her or not. But he didn't see any other option.  
"Dad?" She grabbed his hand to squeeze. "I'm scared. I can't have his baby on the side of a mountain."  
"That's not gonna happen." Tim reassured her.  
"Agh!" Amy screamed now sitting upright. She seemed slightly pale.  
"Take Spartan. It'll be quicker." He said before laying his head back against the window.  
Georgie nodded. "Try to stay awake." She said to her grandfather concerned for him too. She knew he was hurt worst then he was letting on. Maybe he didn't wanna scare her anymore then they were. Or maybe it was cause he was too concerned about her and Amy. Then again it could be his pride.  
Tim nodded. "Be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa smiled over at Katie as she played with her tea set. She had just gotten off the phone with Jack. They still hadn't found anything. She wished she could something, anything to help. Jack sounded so disappointed and she could hear the hurt in his voice even if he thought he hid it. She sighed. As she came around the dining room table her phone chimed. Katie smiled at her. "Wanna play tea party with me?"  
Lisa put her finger up. "Just give me a minute to answer this okay sweetheart?" Katie nodded before going back to giving her teddy bear a plastic cookie.  
After unlocking the screen she noticed it was another text from Ty. Jack had mentioned it might be a good idea to let him know what's going on. But she really didn't wanna be the one to do that. Lou had made it obvious she wasn't going to. "Still no news." She ended up texting.  
"Now tea party?" Katie pouted making Lisa laugh.

"You missed the turn back there." Mitch said pointing and stretching his neck to look.  
"We've been down that road. Twice, in fact." Jack stated his eyes never leaving the road.  
"This is way off the beaten path. Don't you think Jack?"  
"We've tried every where else." He barked at him but didn't mean too. "Sorry, Mitch. I'm just..."  
"Me too." He nodded resting his head on his hand as he starred out his side looking for any possible clue or sign of them. He'd gotten rather close to the Bartlett/Fleming family. Although he hadn't really gotten to know all of them, especially Ty and Lisa. He did work closely with Amy and Jack on a daily basis. And Lou, well she was a little more complicated.  
"Stop!" He shouted as he looked up. "There's Georgie!"  
Jack slammed on the break. Mitch already half way out the door. "Georgie?!" He yelled jumping out following Mitch. Georgie's smile said it all as she leaped off Spartan and into Jack's arms. Mitch grabbing the horse's lead. "Are you alright?" He asked seeing the tears running down her face.  
It took her a second to answer as she tried to stop herself from crying. "Yes. I think so." "Where's Amy and Tim?"  
"Back that way about half a mile." Her voice cracked.  
"What happened?"  
"We crashed." She said through sobs. Jack's heart breaking seeing her so upset. "Amy and Tim are hurt, bad."  
Jack looked up at Mitch. "You keep Georgie here. Call for help. And have Lou call Ty." He said in a serious tone. His mind racing with what ifs.  
Mitch pulled Georgie close to him. He could feel her shaking against him as she cried. She buried her face into his chest. Mitch watched as Jack disappeared around the corner hoping everything would be alright.

Mitch and Georgie were sat in Jack's truck. He looked over at a still upset Georgie then back down at his phone. He clicked Lou's name in his contacts and waited.  
"It's Mitch!" Lou said excited and hopeful. Her and Lisa had just been talking about how neither had heard anything for almost an hour. "Mitch?!" Lou said as she answered it.  
"Hey, Lou. We found them." His smile was heard through the phone. "Georgie's okay. A little shaken up but okay."  
"They found them!" Lou shouted back at Lisa who was still sitting on the couch.  
"You wanna talk to your mom?" Mitch asked handing his phone to her.  
"Mom?" Georgie's voice was small but happy.  
"Georgie?!" Tears rolled down Lou's face. "Hey, honey." Lisa stood beside her now a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Her voice still hoarse from crying. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She smiled through her tears. "What happened?" She asked once she heard Mitch take the phone.  
"There was a car accident. I'm not sure the details yet. Jack's with your dad and Amy." He paused. "They're hurt. And it sounds bad."  
"How bad?" She shouted as she started shaking. This got Lisa's attention.  
"Lou, you need to call Ty. Let him know." Mitch's voice was quiet.  
She nodded as new tears fell. "You promise me Georgie's okay?"  
"I promise."  
"Tell her Peter's on his way home." Lou hung up after Mitch agreed.  
"I'll call Casey." Lisa said once she let go of Lou who had practically leaped into her arms after hanging up. Lou just nodded. She sunk down onto the couch the minute Lisa left the room.

Lou took a deep breath before clicking Ty's name. She'd wished she could have just sent a text. That way she didn't have to hear Ty break down. But he needed to know. Ty finally picked up. "Ty?" She shouted over the noise in the background. "What's that noise?"  
"Hi, Lou." He finally said. "I'm at the airport."  
"Grandpa and Mitch found them." She heard Ty let out a sigh of relief. "There was an accident."  
"Is Amy okay?" He asked frantic. "Lou?" He asked again when she didn't answer him.  
"Georgie's fine but my dad and Amy weren't as lucky." She practically whispered. She heard Ty sniff as if he'd started to cry.  
"I'm stuck in Halifax." He said after a few minutes. "There's a storm so the flights are delayed." He sounded frustrated.  
"Halifax?! What are you doing in Halifax?" She asked surprised.  
"I'm coming home." He sighed. "She has to be okay, Lou." His voice cracked.  
"She's gonna be so happy. She's missed you so much."  
"Did Jack say...anything?"  
"No. I talked to Mitch." The sadness in his voice started to make her emotional again. "I'm sure she's gonna be okay. The baby too."

"Amy?!" Jack shouted frantically as he caught sight of the truck and trailer. His walk now a sprint. "Tim?!" The truck was very badly damaged only raising his concerns. "Amy! Tim!" Neither answered back. "Amy?!" He shouted again rounding the front of the truck making his way to the passenger side. Amy and Tim were both laying there unresponsive. Making him wonder how Georgie had been so lucky. He pulled on the dented door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge. After several minutes he finally managed to pry it open. "Amy?" His voice caught in his throat as he lightly touched her arm. He noticed a few small cuts on her face from the glass but nothing too deep. "Amy...come on sweetie. You gotta wake up." He said softly fighting tears.  
Amy slowly opened her eyes. "Grandpa?" She whispered.  
"Hey...everything's gonna be okay. Helps coming." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly.  
"I lost the baby...didn't I?" She asked tears threatening to fall.  
"No, honey." He reassured but wasn't as convincing. "Everything's gonna be alright." He looked over at Tim noticing a blood stain on his shirt. "Tim?" He shouted but he never moved. "How longs he been out?" Amy shrugged her shoulders. And groaned quietly as the movement made her side hurt. "Amy...you gotta stay awake." He was beginning to get worried. Amy looked pale and tired. And even if she thought she could hide it he could tell she was in a lot of pain. Tim looked about the same. And the fact that he couldn't wake him even more alarming. He wished he could get to him. But his side of the truck was right up against the rocks.  
"I'm scared." Amy whispered getting his attention.  
Jack forced a small smile. "You're gonna be just fine. The baby too."  
"I'm sorry." She said before looking at Tim then back to Jack.  
"This isn't your fault." Jack knew exactly what Amy thought. And assuming her she blamed herself. "Amy!" She was holding her side tightly again.  
"It really hurts." She closed her eyes.  
"Amy! Come on. Stay awake." Jack shouted. But it was no use she didn't respond. "Come on! Amy!"  
He sighed slightly relieved when he heard sirens in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. The promo for the next episode looks dramatic. I wonder if Ty isn't in trouble with the poachers. For some reason I can't shake the feeling that he gets shot.**

The paramedics worked fast around him. First getting Amy out then Tim. Who wasn't as easy to get too. As his legs were partly pinned. They asked him a hundred questions many he doesn't remember now. There are words he does remember like head trauma and the baby's in distress. He couldn't help but blame himself. What if he and Mitch had found them sooner? Why didn't they think of the back roads? Why didn't he let Lisa go looking for them last night? Maybe none of this would have happened if he let Amy go alone. Or maybe he shouldn't have let her go at all.  
"Jack?" Lisa said coming into the waiting room with Lou holding Katie right behind her. He was startled out of his thoughts. He was barely standing before Lisa pulled him into a hug. Him catching the frightened expression on Lou's face. "Jack?" He didn't realize Lisa was talking to him again. She grabbed his hand as they sat down.  
"Where's Georgie?" Katie asked from Lou's arms.  
"Uh...Georgie's in one of the exam rooms. They tell me she's okay. She was thirsty so Mitch offered to go get her a juice."  
Lisa smiled. "That's great. What about Tim and Amy?"  
"They didn't know yet."  
"How were they when you found them?" Lou set Katie down and sat beside them.  
How where they? Jack wished he didn't know. The truth wasn't something Lou could handle. He still remembers her when Amy was kicked by a horse and knocked unconscious a few years ago. Amy's grip on Jack's hand as she was carried from the truck scared him. She fought the paramedic not wanting to let go. The image of them having to cut away part of the dash in his truck to free Tim was something he'd like to forget. Or the way he looked, a blood stain down his face from a large gash. Still no response from him which worried him. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, Tim was an important part of the family. He'd changed a lot over the years. It made him proud. He was happy Amy was too out of it to see Tim. She would have been panicked. The pair had grown quite close.  
"Tim was unconscious. And Amy was..." He rubbed his face. "She was awake but the baby..." He looked over at Lou. "Amy was scared."  
Lou looked away and covered her mouth. "Peter's on his way from Vancouver." She said after a few minutes. "Maybe I'll go check on Georgie. Do you mind watching Katie?"  
"Sure, Lou." Lisa said as she stood up and walked away. Katie sat playing with her pony. Lisa put her head on Jack's shoulder, pretending she didn't see his tears.

"Peter!" Lou jumped up giving him a hug.  
"Look who I found at the airport." Peter said excitedly setting his bag down and stepping aside.  
Everyone was slightly confused at first until the shock wore off and they recognized the tall, dark bearded man. "Oh my gosh..." Jack said smiling ear to ear as he gave Ty a hug. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"  
Lou smiled knowing last they talked he was back. In Canada at least. She hugged Ty too. "It's so great to have you back."  
After hugging everyone else except Katie since she was still confused as to who he was. Ty explained how he missed Amy and had been considering coming home. Them going missing making his mind up. And how he got stuck in Halifax. "I've missed all of you." He said looking around at his family. "How's everyone...Amy?"  
Lou looked at Jack who looked over at Lisa who looked at the ground. Ty felt his eyes well up.

Ty stood staring at the nursery window deep in thought. In three months this is where he should be. Showing off his first child to Amy's family. Being so proud to see the name Borden on the little crib. If anyone would have told him 10 years ago he'd be this lucky in turning his troubled life around he wouldn't have believed them. But now everything he had was changing. He wiped away the stray tears on his face as he heard foot steps. He didn't look up as Lou stopped beside him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Here you are." Ty never answered. "What are you doing?" She looked at all the babies before looking up at him noticing the tears.  
"Did you...get to see her?" He asked quietly.  
"No, grandpa stayed with them."  
"How was she?" He still hadn't looked at her.  
Lou hesitated. "She was going in and out of consciousness. But Georgie said other then the cramps she was fine yesterday."  
Ty nodded. "How is Georgie? I completely forgot." He shook his head mad at himself.  
"She's fine. Peter's with her now. They say she can go home in a bit."  
"It's not fair."  
Lou was surprised by his comment. She thought he'd be happy for her. "What's not fair?"  
"I didn't get to see any of it. I never should have left Amy." Ty hung his head.  
"Ty..." She didn't know how to answer that. "You couldn't have known. It was an accident."  
"What am I gonna do, Lou? If she's not..." His eyes welling up meeting her's for the first time since she found him.  
Lou took a minute to compose herself but found she had no answer. The same thought had come to her mind. As she tried to force a smile it came out a sob instead. "Grandpa couldn't wake up my dad." She cried into Ty's chest as he hugged her. His body slightly shaking against her's.


	12. Chapter 12

They all sat around waiting for news on Tim and Amy. The only noise coming from Katie as she played. Each took turns watching her as Lou and Peter sat with Georgie. Lou finally coming back into the room caused everyone to perk up. "So what did they say?" Jack asked.  
Lou looked between Casey who had been crying and Ty who hadn't said a word since coming back from the nursery. Both almost silently begging her for good news. "Uh, well...Dad's still in xray. They say from his symptoms he has a concussion. They're not sure how bad it is. He still hasn't woke up so they are assuming he has moderate to severe TBI. It'll be a couple hours yet before they know anything for sure. His leg is also most likely broken. And he could have fractured ribs."  
"What's TBI?" Casey asked cautiously almost afraid of the answer.  
"Traumatic brain injury."  
"What about Amy?" Lisa said hoping she wasn't near as bad especially since she was pregnant.  
"She's finally been placed in a room. They're still not sure. They said the seatbelt as well as the impact of the crash didn't help. Right now..." She stopped looking at Ty who was closest to her. "They're saying it could be severe ligament pains which would be best case scenario."  
"What's worst case?" Ty asked wanting Lou to be honest with him.  
"Preterm labor."  
Ty put his head in his hands. "She could lose the baby?"  
"That's worst case, Ty. You heard Lou they're not sure yet." He patted his shoulder before looking back at Lou. "What's the first thing?" He said pointing since he forgot what medical term she used.  
"Basically braxon hicks but worse." Ty answered instead. "Neither's good. One's bad for Amy the other bad for the baby." He sighed.  
"Her going in and out of unconsciousness due to the pain was stressing the baby." Lou said answering a question Jack asked earlier. "She's...unconscious now so the baby's doing okay." It was partly good news. No one said anything else. Katie was hungry so Lisa and Mitch offered to take her to the cafeteria. Casey said she needed some air and had walked out.  
"Hey guys." Peter said coming around the corner with Georgie in front of him. She smiled slightly until she noticed Ty. "Ty?! Your home?" She hugged him tightly.  
"Yeah. I missed you." He said trying to sound upbeat for her sake.  
"Can't I stay?" She whined. "Please?"  
"No not right now. Peter's gonna take you home." Lou said.  
"You can come back later." Jack said giving her a hug. He smiled at her as they walked away. Lou offering to walk them out after they tracked down Katie.

Ty stood outside Amy's room. This wasn't the way his homecoming should have been. He wanted to surprise her. He smiled sadly as he imagined her smiling face. The warm embrace of her hug. Her not wanting to let go. The taste of her lips on his. He brushed away the falling tears as he pushed the door open. He was happy to finally get to see her in person instead of on a computer screen. He couldn't believe how big she'd gotten. Or their little Nugget. He stood admiring his beautiful wife as the doctor came in. "Mr Borden?" Ty spun around slightly startled. "Could I steal you away for a minute? We're gonna do a few more tests. And that'll give us a second to talk." Ty nodded and glanced back at Amy before following him out into the hall.  
"How's Amy?"  
"She's doing just fine. We are monitoring her. Everything's fine but I want you to be aware that we might have to do an emergency delivery if the baby's status changes."  
"Delivering 3 months early? Isn't that risky?" He asked concerned.  
"It can be. But we can't risk Amy's health either." Ty nodded. "Right now it's just a precaution. And something we want you to be aware of. We may not have to deliver. But until we find out why Amy is having contractions this early we are preparing for a c section."  
"So you don't know what's wrong?"  
"Not yet. But for now I'm happy to tell you your baby girl is doing well and we don't see there being an issue if we have to deliver early."  
"Wait? A girl?" Ty said hardly believing his own ears. "We're having a girl?"  
The doctor chuckled. "Yes. The baby's a girl." Ty's excitement made him smile.  
"I have a daughter." He said quietly as the doctor walked off down the hall.

"Hey." Casey said turning to see Jack standing beside her. "Did um..." She looked away.  
"Casey, I'm sure everything's gonna be alright." He soothed placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I appreciate it but I'm not a child. You can tell me the truth." She folded her arms. "What was he like...after his wreak?"  
"You mean his bulldogging accident?" Casey nodded fighting back tears. "Well, honestly...it was...he was a mess. Drank too much." Jack paused. "But he's a different man now. I don't see him risking everything to throw it all away. Not this time, Casey."  
"What makes this time so different then last time?"  
"Georgie. She said a lot about what he said and did for them. And him offering to help Amy."  
"I love him...so much." She said finally letting a few tears fall.  
"He loves you too. I see the way he looks at you." Casey glanced down the hall toward Tim's room. "He was trying to get Amy help."

Jack glanced up now noticing Ty leaning against the wall not far from them. He left Casey alone and headed for Ty. His expression hard to read. He seemed upset yet happy which confused him. He had to admit seeing Ty again was great, knowing he was safe even if why he was home wasn't good. He chuckled to himself. Seeing Ty with a full beard was weird.  
"Any news on Amy?"  
"She's most definitively having contractions." Ty said looking up at him. "The baby's stable...for now."  
Jack sighed rubbing a hand across his face. "So she's really in labor? Georgie mentioned..." He paused. "What else did they say?"  
"She's doing okay for now. She's still unconscious which might be better for the baby. But...there's a chance..."  
Jack placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ty..."  
"What if...I mean it's..." He paused trying to collect himself. "The baby's not as active as she should be. And being born three months early...it's just so much could go wrong." He let a few tears fall as he looked away.  
"Look, the doctors know what's best. Wait...she?" He asked now realizing Ty referred to the baby as a she. Ty nodded. "It's a girl?"  
"Yeah...they just told me."  
"Congratulations! Even if it is a little bittersweet." Jack forced a small smile. He was worried about Amy and the baby but finding out this little piece of good news was what he needed to hear. "Let me go sit with Amy for a bit. You go get something to eat. Maybe clean up a bit." Ty looked as if was going to object but was too tired to fight him. "Amy doesn't know your home anyway." Jack reasoned. "I'll let you know what's going on."

Hours seemed to have gone by. Lisa was tired of waiting. She'd read every magazine twice. Lou wasn't much help. She hadn't said a word since coming back from the parking lot. She hadn't even tried to talk to Ty as he left the waiting area. Although she was curious as to where he was going she let it go. Casey and Jack still hadn't come back to update them on Amy and Tim. "Lou?"  
"I'm not in the mood to talk Lisa." Lou said looking up from her phone with red puffy eyes.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything. Maybe a coffee?"  
"I shouldn't have been in New York. I should have been here." She answered as if she never heard Lisa's question. "My Dad and Amy wouldn't be hurt. What if Georgie had been..."  
Lisa got up and moved to the chair next to Lou. "None of this is anyone's fault. Georgie's fine. She tried to save them. It's a good thing she was there." She patted Lou's hand.  
"I guess your right. I just feel so helpless."  
"How about you and I go get a coffee?" Lisa said standing up. To her surprise Lou nodded and followed her.

Casey stood staring out the window at the park across the street. She was replaying her and Tim's relationship. She questioned why she never took him up on his offer to move in with him. A huge step for him she knew it especially since he liked his independence. She wondered why they broke up and why it took so long for them to admit it was a mistake. Jack was right Tim loved her. Sure he said I love you all the time but meaning it, showing it was another thing. She glanced back Tim. She loved him too so much more then she ever imagined. Running into him a few years back she never would have thought she'd date him. He seemed so much like the Tim she remembered on the circuit. But he'd surprised her. She saw another side of him. A side that may have gotten them in their current predicament but she knew he'd regret nothing as long as Amy and Georgie were okay. His heart was in the right place and she loved his sudden overprotective nature toward Amy. She smiled at him as she walked closer to the bed. She had to look twice to make sure she seen right. Sure enough Tim's hand moved slightly. Reaching out she grabbed his hand in hers as she sat down. "Tim?" Her voice cracked. He opened his eyes causing her to start crying. Something she rarely did until lately. "Hi." She whispered smiling at him. She was so relieved.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim gripped Casey's hand a little tighter as he tried to focus his eyes. Once the sleepiness wore off slightly he smiled back. "Hi." He said hoarsely.  
"You scared me so much. You've been out for hours." Casey said tears still running down her face.  
"Hours?! What?" He thought for a second before the previous days events hit him. "Where's Amy?!" He sat up quickly but the pain in his head caused him to lay back down.  
Casey held his hand again. "She's fine. Jack's with her."  
"What about the baby?!" He asked still panicked. And holding his head with the hand Casey wasn't holding.  
"You need to worry about you. You hit your head pretty hard."  
"Casey, please..." He begged. "Are she and Georgie okay?"  
"Georgie was checked over and sent home. Peter's with her and Katie."  
"She's fine your sure?" Casey nodded. "And Amy?"  
She hesitated. "Last I talked to Jack she was unconscious but the baby's stable." Tim looked disappointed. "Look I don't think..."  
"She's my daughter!" He shouted. "Be honest with me. Is she okay?"  
Casey nodded. His temper still scared her sometimes. "The baby was in distress but is doing fine now. Their worried that could change once Amy wakes up. Amy is having contractions. But right now everyone's fine. They have said they are prepared to deliver if they have to." Tim sighed. "None of this is your fault."  
"I should have never taken that back road."  
"Look, from what Jack said they don't know why she's having contractions. The accident didn't help that's true but they think something might have been wrong before that. Georgie said she hadn't felt the baby move in awhile. She was really tired after the clinic. Jack said she started having braxon hicks at 4 months. That's not normal."  
"Lou had that at 8 months. I should have known."  
"Jack said if the accident didn't happen Amy probably would have dismissed the pains like before. Then who knows what could have happened."  
"I wanna see her." He tried sitting up again but his head ached too much.

Jack sat deep in thought holding Amy's hand. This reminding him so much of the car accident she was in 10 years ago. He wanted her to wake up but also worried about what the doctor had said. He didn't want to put any more stress on the baby. He wasn't good at these things. He felt he should talk to her but about what. The only good news was Ty's homecoming. But it didn't seem like a good time to bring it up. Besides Ty wanted to surprise Amy himself. So he just sat in silence thinking.  
"Grandpa?" Jack was startled by Amy's voice. It was small and fragile. Sounding so unlike herself.  
He smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "I'm right here, honey."  
"Where's Dad?" Her voice quiet and sounding like she might cry.  
"He's gonna be just fine." Jack reassured. He could tell though she wanted more. Tears were now forming in her eyes. "He has a concussion. Georgie found help. She's back at Heartland. Peter came from Vancouver." Amy nodded as the tears now rolled down her cheeks. Jack looked sadly at her not knowing what to say or do. She still seemed a bit out of it. But assumed that was the pain meds. She was still a bit pale and tired looking. The small cut on her cheek a lot more noticeable. "It's gonna be okay. Try to get some rest. Okay?" She closed her eyes after nodding again. It broke his heart.

"For now the contractions aren't doing any harm. Their not increasing or causing labor. We have her on pain meds which is helping a lot with the pain. Unfortunately, we don't think it's something that's going to go away on it's own." The doctor stood telling Jack and Ty.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It's looking like Amy has irritable uterus. We can stop the contractions if they don't stop on their own. The thing is she won't go full term. This causes premature labor."  
"What's gonna happen then?"  
"Well, nothing. Right now we're gonna keep monitoring her and the baby. We'll up her ultrasound appointments to watch for any problems. But there's nothing we can do to stop early labor."  
"How did this happen? Why didn't anyone catch it?" Ty said getting angry. "Wasn't she going to her checkups?" He asked irritated at Jack.  
"We don't know why it happens. And there's no way it's catchable until something like this happens. We'll keep a close eye on her over the next few days. She'll have to take it easy. Do less physical activity." The doctor stated.  
"What about the early braxon hicks? Isn't that considered a sign?"  
"Unfortunately not. She admitted to being very active before experiencing any braxon hicks. Which is very normal."  
"There must be something that causes it?" Jack said.  
"Sometimes it's caused by dehydration which might have occurred during the accident. An over active baby. Standing too long. Or lifting. Are just a few reasons that cause it to become active."  
"But Georgie said the baby hasn't been very active?"  
"It's very possible that she was experiencing ligament pains before the accident. But we've had cases where a car accident has caused irritable uterus." Ty ran a hand across his face. It was a lot of information at once. "Once we get the contractions to stop we'll monitor her. If nothing pops up she can go home by the end of the week." The doctor touched Ty's shoulder understanding. "Right now let's just focus on getting the baby to 7 months. The longer we can wait to deliver the better it is for the baby." Jack nodded. "If you have anymore questions let them know at reception."  
"Ty, everything's gonna be okay." Ty looked away trying to hide his tears.

"I never should have left her. None of this would be happening." He rubbed the back of his neck before walking away.  
Jack slightly jogged to catch up to him. "Ty...I know it all seems overwhelming but everything will be fine."  
Ty spun around his eyes red. "What kind of husband leaves his pregnant wife to go half way around the world for months?"  
"I told you about regrets." Jack said.  
"Wow! Didn't realize I was talking to Tim." Ty crossed his arms slightly hurt by Jack's comment.  
"Not just regrets about going but staying too. I heard how excited you were to help that bear cub."  
"None of that matters, Jack. Not now. Knowing all this was gonna happen." He sighed. "What am I supposed to tell Amy?"  
"Tell Amy what?" Jack raised an eyebrow confused.  
"If I would have been here I wouldn't have allowed her to go to the clinic in the first place."  
Jack chuckled. "You honestly think Tim and I didn't try to stop her?"  
"I would have drove her there." Ty stated firmly.  
"And what, all this magically wouldn't have happened? Ty that would be you in there." Ty swallowed hard before looking back at Jack. "Things might be worse. But for what it's worth I don't think any less of you for going to Mongolia."  
"Jack? What about the baby? What am supposed to tell her when she grows up? I missed all of it. And I can't get that back, Jack." Ty looked away trying to compose himself.  
"You tell her that her daddy was off on an adventure saving baby bears. She'll think of you as a hero." He paused. "If it's Amy you're worried about...she doesn't regret you going. She had Tim helping and protecting her every step of the way. Amy was excited you were excited. Sure she missed you like crazy but she was fine."  
"Great, so she didn't even need me." He sat down frustrated.  
"Ty, you and I know that's not true. She needs you. She will always need you. Georgie said all she talked about was you after they crashed. She was upset that she let you down." Jack sat beside Ty. "What's this really about? Cause I got a feeling we're not talking about you in Mongolia anymore."  
He leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm scared. All this is happening so fast. I haven't even had time to process it."  
"Process what?" Jack asked confused.  
"Being a father."  
Jack laughed. "You've had 6 months."  
"I know. It just hit me...this baby could come at anytime. She almost came today, Jack."  
"Yeah. But she didn't." He was still kinda confused.  
"But she could have. I could have become a dad." Ty put his head in his hands.  
"Well that's kinda the idea." He patted Ty's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to process when all this was spun on ya. But your not alone. And it's natural to worry. You are gonna make a great dad. You're already a great husband." He smiled. Ty nodded smiling too.


	14. Chapter 14

Casey turned at the sound of the door. "Knock knock." Ty whispered not wanting to startle her. She waved getting up. "Jack wanted me to switch places with you." He continued to whisper not wanting to wake Tim.  
Casey looked back at him. "I could use a cup of coffee, I guess." Ty nodded. "I won't be long."  
Ty hesitated by the door. He could only imagine the things Tim would say. The last thing he needed right now was for him to say what Ty already regretted. He thought he had another month before he'd ream him out. Worse yet Tim had had almost 3 months to come up with insults. He suddenly lost his nerve and turned around reaching for the door knob.  
"Aren't you gonna stay?" Tim said quietly startling Ty.  
"Oh my gosh...I thought you were asleep." Tim couldn't help but chuckle.  
"No razers in Mongolia?" He asked him as Ty sat down in Casey's chair.  
"Casey just went to get a coffee."  
"I know." The small talk was driving Ty crazy. "So you finally decided to get your butt back home where it belongs?" There is was Ty thought.  
"Look Tim, I'm not really..."  
"It's good to see you." Tim smiled.  
"Yeah..." He wondered what the catch was. "You too."  
"Ty, how's Amy?" Tim's tone was serious now.  
"Not as bad as you. You look terrible." He joked.  
"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I know this whole mess is my fault. I don't blame you if you never let me anyway near this grandkid."  
"Tim, it's not your fault. I'd never blame you. I wanted to thank you for looking after Amy while I was gone."  
Tim was surprised. "You're welcome."  
Ty smiled. "From what Georgie told me you were amazing." He hesitated before continuing. "She has irritable uterus."  
"What?" Tim sat up straighter.  
"She was apparently having severe ligament pains after the clinic. Then later she started having contractions which is caused by irritable uterus. I'm not sure if the two are connected or not."  
"Contractions? As in labor?" He asked slightly alarmed.  
"No thankfully. But...there's no doubt she will go into labor early."  
"How early? Did the crash cause this?"  
"Their not sure. And I don't think so. It was a combination of things. Stress, dehydration, physical activity." Tim looked away. "The baby's fine. Their gonna try to stop the contractions. If nothing else pops up Amy can go home by the end of the week on partial bedrest."  
"That's gonna drive her crazy." Tim chuckled.  
"Yeah. That and the fact that someone will need to be around in case she goes into labor."  
Tim shook his head. "A lot like me. Casey won't leave me alone for two seconds. Seriously, it's only a concussion. I've had worse." Ty smiled.  
"I don't know if I should..."  
"Should what?" Tim asked now curious.  
"We planned on finding out the gender of the baby at Amy's midterm ultrasound. It just didn't seem right to find out over the computer. So we agreed to wait."  
"And?"  
"You get another granddaughter. Yeah, we're having a girl!" Ty explained excitedly.  
"Really?!" Tim was smiling ear to ear. The two hugged.  
"Are you trying to strangle him?" Casey asked at the door laughing. They pulled apart.  
"Can I tell her?"  
Ty looked back at Casey. "Amy doesn't even know yet." He hesitated before giving Tim a grin. "Nobody else."  
"I promise." Tim answered excited. "It's a girl!"  
"Oh my gosh, Ty! Congratulations." Casey pulled Ty into a hug.

* * *

 _He rolled over and smiled at his wife laying beside him. In between them, Maddie was laying on her stomach hogging most of the bed. Ty couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, you." Ty poked her. She let out a giggle. Her smile and laugh was so like Amy's. Maddie turned on her side to face her dad. Ty brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes. "You wanna go for breakfast with me before I have to go to work?" She nodded. "Okay, well go get dressed. And don't wake Mommy." The little girl crawled to the end of the bed before hoping off and running toward her room. Ty placed a kiss on Amy's cheek before quietly getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes. Amy and Georgie had been up half the night with a pregnant mare ready to foal. Once Ty got off work he relieved Tim of his babysitting duties. He didn't even remember Amy getting into bed last night. Maddie wanted to wait up for Amy so Ty had let her sleep with him. She'd fallen asleep long before Ty did. So he decided it might be best to get out of the house and leave Amy sleep. If Maddie stayed she'd only wake Amy._  
 _"I'm ready Daddy." Maddie shouted from the kitchen area of the loft. She stood in mix matched socks and her shoes in her hand. Her little pink blue jean jacket half falling off her shoulders but she looked too darn adorable for Ty to be mad that she yelled and might have waken up Amy. He knelt down to her level and gave her a big wet kiss on the side of her cheek making her laugh. After tying up her shoes he grabbed her hand and they headed downstairs. Once there he picked her up and walked her over to his truck. Opening the back door he placed her in her car seat._  
 _Before long she was bugging him that it was taking too long and she was hungry. "We are almost there, sweetie." He said looking back at her in the rearview mirror. Ty loved father/daughter days with Maddie. They didn't happen often with the long hours he had to work at the clinic. But squeezed in the time when he could. Lately it had seemed to be just the two of them. The mare was taking up much of her time. He'd seem more of Maddie then Amy. He put the track in park and hoped out. "Okay...we are here now." He carried her into Maggie's._  
 _Maddie was sipping her chocolate milk while Ty looked at the menu trying to decide what to have for breakfast. Ty felt a tap on his shoulder. "This seat free?"_  
 _"Mommy!" Maddie squealed._  
 _Ty spun around. "Amy! What are you doing here?"_  
 _"I got up to check on Maddie. That's when I seen your note." She sat down next to their daughter. She crawled up onto Amy's lap._  
 _"I thought you'd wanna catch up on sleep."_  
 _"I thought about it but I missed you guys." She reached across the table grabbing Ty's hand. She kissed the top of Maddie's head. "Georgie has everything covered."_  
 _"I've missed you too but Cass is expecting me in a hour. She and Caleb have their mid-term ultra sound today."_  
 _"Oh yeah. I forgot." Amy said. "What if I take Maddie back home with me?"_  
 _"Your Dad's picking her up after. I told him you were busy."_  
 _"How? If Caleb's with Cass then who's teaching at the rodeo grounds?"_  
 _"I don't know. All I know is Tim said he'd pick her up when he dropped her off last night."_  
 _"He better not be taking her around those dangerous horses." Amy stated getting worried._  
 _"No different you. Last week you took her to a clinics jumping arena."_  
 _"That's not my fault. You stood me up. And Grandpa's in France with Lisa. Who was I suspossed to get to watch her?"_  
 _"I had surgery." Ty sighed. "We can't keep forcing your Dad to babysit. He's got his own stuff going on."_  
 _"Georgie skipped school the other day cause my Dad had something with Casey. If Lou knew..." Amy picked up the menu._  
 _"Look, honey it's only until this mare delivers right?"_  
 _"Yeah. I guess your right. I just never intended on taking on so much..." She smiled at Maddie._  
 _Ty nodded. "I want blueberry pancakes." Maddie said looking up at Amy with her big beautiful green eyes that matched Ty's._  
 _"Okay." She shook her head at Ty who laughed. Amy couldn't resist those green eyes._

* * *

Ty yawned as he sat up straighter in his chair. The morning sun coming in through the window. He was slightly confused to not be in Mongolia at first until he caught sight of Amy. He reached for her hand and smiled at her. Even now she looked so beautiful. Even with her hair messed up and a small cut on her cheek. He placed his other hand on Amy's stomach. "Hey there little Nugget. It's daddy. I've missed you. You've gotten so big." He cooed quietly. He took a deep breath to stop the tears. All of yesterday's emotions finally getting to him. He was still so worried. Amy had only woken up the once and had yet to again. And that was almost 12 hours ago. Even though he believed the doctors that both Amy and the baby were fine his mind wouldn't until she was awake. As Ty brushed away a strand of Amy's hair she stirred slightly before opening her eyes. After blinking a few times they finally focused on Ty's green eyes.  
At first Amy thought she was dreaming. But the look of worry his smile had proved otherwise. "Ty?" Her voice still full of sleep.  
Ty smiled wider and let a few tears fall. "Amy." She started to cry. "Hey...it's okay. I'm here now." He sat now on the edge of the bed putting his arm around her. She pulled him in closer hanging on to his shirt as tight as she could. In a way that if she was to let go he'd disappear. She brushed her lips against his softly. Taking in the way his lips felt on hers after so long. Ty pressed more firmly and passionately. Wrapping his arms around her taking in the scent of her hair. "I've missed you so much." He said once they broke apart. Amy now smiling widely.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Ty said before Amy kissed him again. She was laughing this time as they broke apart. "What?" He asked confused.  
"I've never kissed anyone with a beard. It's weird." She rubbed her chin.  
"What, too scratchy?" He asked playing with it. "I was thinking of keeping it." He could barely keep a straight face.  
Amy turned up her nose. "What did Bob do to you?"  
Ty couldn't help but laugh. "Your dad loved it."  
"I'm sure he had some choice words but I hardly doubt he said he loved it."  
"Katie still has no idea who I am." Both laughed. "Seriously, Amy I missed you. And promise to never leave you again." He grabbed Amy's hands firmly in his.  
"I missed you too, so much." They hugged again tightly until Amy groaned. "Ow..."  
"Amy? What's wrong?!" Ty panicked. Amy's smile only confusing him more.  
"Here." She grabbed Ty's hand and placed it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking." She watched as Ty's face lite up.  
"Oh my gosh! That's amazing." He said facing her.  
"I think our little Nugget knows Daddy's back." She smiled placing her hand over Ty's. He kissed her forehead.

"Up for a visitor?" Lou asked poking her head into Tim's room.  
"Sure, honey." He smiled. "How's Amy?"  
"Ty stayed with her overnight. Last I heard everything was good. She's awake and the baby's been quite active this morning compared to the last couple days. And the contractions stopped."  
Tim sighed relieved. "You don't know how happy that makes me."  
Lou smiled. "Me too. Uh, so word is they're gonna spring you in a few hours if all checks out. So I was wondering if someone could keep you company?" Tim eyed her slightly confused. "Sweetie?" Lou lightly shouted toward the door. "She's been asking about you none stop."  
Georgie slowly walked in hesitant and slightly scared. Her face lite up the second she seen Tim. He was okay. She ran the rest of the way practically jumping into Tim's lap. He wrapped his arms around her. Lou smiled at them before backing out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_She laughed at what Tim said. That lady sure was a fruitcake. Amy's voice caused her to look from her grandfather to Amy. Her eyes however stopped on the road ahead of them._  
 _"Dad! Look out!" Amy yelled in fear._  
 _It all happened so fast yet seemed in slow motion. Tim steered left then right sharply to avoid the large rocks. She seen it. Tim over corrected a little to far. She braced for impact. As the truck collided with the side of the mountain she heard the strapping metal. A noise she knew she wouldn't soon forget. Dust filled the air as the truck jerked her forward on impact before coming to a stop._

* * *

"Look out!" Georgie jumped her eyes wide. For a second she layed still fighting back tears. She jumped again when someone touched her.  
"Sorry, sweetie." Tim said rubbing her shoulder. "You fell asleep." Georgie just nodded. "You uh, have a nightmare?" He asked carefully not wanting to upset her anymore then she obviously was. Again she only nodded. "Me too."  
"Really?" She was surprised yet relieved. She was laying beside Tim in bed. Lou hadn't come back yet she assumed. "I was so scared." She whispered wiping her eyes.  
Tim pulled her into a hug. "Me too. But don't tell anybody." He joked getting a small laugh from Georgie. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"Everytime I fall asleep I see it." She said quietly.  
Tim wrapped his arm around her. "I understand completely same thing happens to me." He looked sadly at her. "I know from experience it does go away." Georgie nodded but still seemed shaken up. "It took awhile I'm not gonna lie but one day I was able to get on a horse again. And then after awhile I could go to a rodeo without even thinking about my wreak. Something good did come out of it though...my rodeo school. I took what I learned the hard way and I'm teaching kids like you so they don't make the same mistakes I did."  
"I'm happy for you but I'm never driving again." She crossed her arms.  
"Never?"  
"Never!"  
"That's a really long time. I thought you liked driving with me? I'm sure gonna miss being chauffeured around." Tim said.  
"I really like it too but..."  
"I know your scared. And honestly so am I. But if we didn't do something cause we were scared life would get pretty boring." He looked over at her. "Guess your gonna quit trick riding too. Cause that's more dangerous then driving."  
Georgie cracked a smile. "I get it, okay."  
"I'm not gonna push." He said as he wrapped Georgie in a hug.

"Hey" Tim said quietly as he come into Amy's room. He'd been a little hesitate to see her but was happy she looked so much better then when they crashed.  
She smiled at him. "Dad!" Amy was so happy to see for herself her dad was okay. She was so relieved a few tears rolled down her face.  
"Amy...I'm so happy you're alright." He said sitting down.  
"That makes two of us. Or three." She smiled placing her hands on her stomach. The comment made Tim smile. "Thank you."  
"How you feeling?" He asked.  
"Okay...still a bit tired but, better." She nodded. "How about you?"  
"Sore. To say the least." He chuckled. "My head is killing me. And they're saying I can't drive for at least 2 weeks." He huffed annoyed.  
Amy rolled her eyes. And couldn't help but crack a smile. He was back to his old self that's for sure. "Well, same goes for me. Except it's Ty who's saying it. Seriously! He doesn't want me driving until after we have the baby."  
"I can kinda understand that."  
"How am I supposed to go anywhere? Do anything?" She sighed. "Don't get me wrong I'm really happy he's home but...he's driving me crazy."  
"He's only worried about you...and the baby." He said. "I have to agree with him on this one, Amy. If something were to happen..."  
"Dad?"  
"Hear me out, okay? Things happen as you and I unfortunately know a little too well. If you were to get hurt again..." He trailed off. Amy looked down at her hands resting on her stomach. "Ty told me. About the baby."  
Amy looked back up at him. "I'm kinda scared." She admitted.  
"Can you not freak out on Ty? He's already blaming this whole mess on himself. He's gonna be back any minute."  
"Too late." Tim laughed. "We already talked." Amy groaned. "I didn't give him to hard a time, I promise."

Mitch was mucking out Spartan's stall. "Hey." Lou said coming into the barn.  
He looked up to see her leaning against the stall door. "Hey. How's Amy?"  
"She's great. She'll be home before we know it." Lou paused. "Thank you...for everything."  
"Your welcome." He nodded before going back to shovel.  
"I mean it really. Thank you for finding them. I can't even imagine what that was like." She said forcing a smile.  
"I didn't do any of it. Georgie found us. But from what I heard it was pretty bad. The truck, I mean."  
Lou nodded. "It could have been so much worse." Her voice cracked and she looked away.  
Mitch set down the pitchfork. "You can't dewel on that. Everyone's alright." Lou wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I'm not trying to. It's just..."  
Mitch stepped closer and grabbed her hand. Lou looked up at him. "I know how you must have felt. I was so relieved myself once we found them."  
Lou nodded. "Well, thank you. It means a lot...what you did for Georgie." She looked down at their hands touching. Then back up at him. Their eyes locked. She smiled through her tears. Her stomach had butterflies.  
"Of course, Lou. I feel like I'm a part of this family." He leaned in closer and Lou thought he was gonna kiss her. But instead he hugged her. She was a little disappointed. When they broke apart she forced a smile.  
"You are a part of the family. And a great friend." As Mitch grabbed the pitchfork and started back to work Lou wondered why she used the word friend. And why she kept brushing off whatever was between them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews. It means so much.**

Georgie sat on the couch texting Adam. Tim came from the hall. "Hey, Georgie?" He said. "I thought you'd be out riding Phoenix."  
"Nah." She said never looking up from her cell phone.  
"Jack went out earlier to check on the cattle. I thought for sure you woulda went with him." He walked closer to the couch.  
"He asked but I didn't feel like it."  
Tim sighed. "Georgie?" She finally looked up at him. "I was gonna ask Lou but she's busy so...can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. I guess." She hesitated.  
"Great. I need a few more things from home Casey didn't bring." He headed toward the kitchen before Georgie stopped him.  
"What?"  
"Get your jacket. I need a ride." He answered as if she didn't understand. But he knew otherwise.  
Georgie was standing at the dining room table and hadn't followed Tim any further. "Uh...I..."  
Tim turned around. "Everyone else is out."  
"Can't you wait for Mom. She should be back."  
Tim hated seeing her so scared. "It's just to Big River. It'll be like 5 minutes."  
Georgie bit her bottom lip. And nodded. She grabbed his keys from his hand and her jacket as they walked out the door. She hesitated nervous before finally opening the drivers door. Once she had her seatbelt on she stared ahead her mind replaying what happened. "I can't do this!" She shouted and tried to get out of the truck forgetting about the seatbelt.  
Tim couldn't help but laugh even if he didn't mean to. "Sorry." He said quietly. "It's okay." His reassuring smile calmed her slightly. She knew he was right. She couldn't not try. And this was easier with him then her parents. Lou would have been understanding and let her quit. Scared herself that something could happen again. Peter would have tired to help but would have probably ended up making her feel more panicked. She looked over at her grandfather. He had gotten through her fear the first time. She smiled. "You really didn't forget anything did you?"  
Tim shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

Amy glanced over at Ty. He had fallen asleep in the chair beside her. She couldn't help but smile. It was refreshing to know he was safe and finally home. "Ty..." She whispered. "Ty?" She poked him this time.  
He sprung up confused. "Amy...are you okay? I'll get someone." He said jumping up out of his chair without even waiting for her answer.  
"Ty...I'm fine." She said trying not to laugh as he turned around now to face her. "Why are you so jumpy?"  
"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again with a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm fine. Come here. Sit down before you give yourself anymore gray hairs."  
"Gray hair?" He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  
"Yeah, it's like you can't calm down for two seconds without worrying." She reached for his hand.  
"I know. It's just that you really scared me." He sat down next to her in bed.  
"I didn't mean too. I thought I was safe. That's why my Dad came with me. It could have happened to anyone." She paused. "Something could have happened to you." Her voice was now quite and slightly scared.  
"Oh, Amy. I'm fine. I was safe too."  
"But something could have happened. I don't know what I would have done." A tear rolled down her face.  
"I'm happy to be home." He brushed away the tear and smiled at her.  
"I'm happy your home too. I'm just sorry I ruined your trip."  
"Amy! You never ruined anything. You and the baby are the most important things in the world to me. Nothing else matters." He now had tears. "I love you."  
"I love you too. But I still..."  
"No, Amy. Honestly I was looking for an excuse to come home early anyway. I missed you too much."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked curious.  
He paused. "I didn't wanna come home early and have you think I didn't trust you. I didn't want you to feel even more bubble wrapped."  
Amy smiled. "You could have been at least honest with me. Did you think if you asked if I was okay with you coming home I'd object or feel forced into letting you?"  
"No of course not. But..."  
"I missed you like crazy. It took everything I had pretend I was fine. Grandpa knew though, that I missed you. I was hoping he didn't call you to come back. I wanted to prove to you I could handle it alone." She looked down. "But I couldn't."  
"You did. Don't think the accident is in anyway your fault. Or your Dad's. I don't blame you. It was an accident like you said." He wrapped his arm around Amy. "Our baby is just fine."

"I just want everything perfect for Amy and Ty." Lou said folding up a baby blanket and setting it down next to a few other baby items she bought.  
"Don't you think your going a little overboard, Lou?"  
"No. Look the last thing they need to worry about is rushing to buy baby stuff. Consider it my shower gift. That is if Amy would have agreed to let me throw her one." She continued to arrange the stuff on the loft kitchen island.  
"Amy doesn't come home until tomorrow."  
"Exactly!" Lou said it like it was obvious.  
"Will you tell her?" Peter said turning around to find Lisa straightening pillows on the couch. "Nevermind, I give up." He flew his arms in the air. He met Jack as he came down the loft stairs.  
"Finally realized Lou wasn't gonna come to her senses?" Jack laughed as he placed some hay over Spartan's stall door.  
"Guess you could say that." He said glancing back. "It's like when she was pregnant with Katie all over again."

Amy walked up the stairs to the loft slowly with Ty holding a hand on her back. Her bag in his other. Amy was still a bit sore. "Home sweet home." Ty said as they reached the top. "Feels good. I was so tired of that desert. And that horrible hospital chair." He said rubbing his tailbone.  
Amy chuckled. "Not exactly the homecoming I had planned. But yes, it feels good." She smiled at Ty as he glanced around the loft.  
"Aww...look at this." Amy said walking to their kitchen island. She ran her hand over a little white and yellow blanket. Ty came up behind her. She picked up a little stuffed monkey showing Ty.  
"That's so cute." He said before glancing at some of the other baby items.  
"Thank you. It was such a nice surprise." Amy said glancing up at him. She still had the monkey in her arms.  
"I didn't do this." He said pointing.  
Amy frowned. "Then who did?"  
"My guess would be Lou." Ty shook his head.  
"You really had nothing to do with this?"  
"No, but it was a great idea. Too bad I didn't think of it."  
"Well, it was a sweet surprise." She wrapped her arm around Ty.

Ty placed away his freshly folded and cleaned clothes. He glanced up toward the living room area to see Amy reading. He turned back to his dresser and pulled out a small box from under his clothes. Opening it he smiled proudly. He ran his hand along the little pink shirt he bought as a gift for Amy. But since he didn't wanna spoil the surprise he decided against giving it to her. He promised himself he'd act surprised when their little Nugget was born. And would admit to knowing she was a girl later. He secretly hoped for baby girl. One he could spoil and hopeful she'd be most like Amy. He was getting so excited. He glanced one more time at the 'Daddy's Little Girl' shirt before closing the box and hiding it again. Closing the drawer he walked over to Amy. "What's ya doing?" He asked her as he leaned over the back of the couch behind her his arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
"Nothing." She said looking up at him. "What?" She questioned after seeing his grin.  
"I just realized how beautiful you look. Our baby is going to have the best mommy."  
"And the best daddy." She reached up pulling his chin closer and kissed his lips softly.  
"I hope so." He said after they broke apart.  
Amy raised her eyebrow. "You hope so? What does that even mean? I thought...you were happy?"  
"I am. I'm really excited." He walked around and now sat down on the coffee table facing her. "It's just that...well, I'm worried. What if I can't do this?"  
Amy was growing concerned. "What do you mean?" She sat up straighter eyeing him slightly scared. Was he having second thoughts?  
"What if I'm not cut out to be a Dad, Amy?" Amy didn't have an answer. Where was all this coming from she wondered. "I didn't have the best role models growing up. I could end up being exactly like Wade."  
"Ty, you're nothing like Wade."  
"Really? You sure about that? Amy, the only parenting I've witnessed is my parents. Not exactly the way you should raise a child."  
"Where is all this coming from?" Ty looked away. "Are you having second thoughts?"  
"No! Of course not." He said reaching for her hands. "I'm just scared. I wanna be someone he or she is proud of."  
Amy smiled. "First off, you have almost 10 years of witnessing the right way to parent. Grandpa, my Dad, even Lou and Peter. Secondly, you are an amazing husband. And you're nothing like Wade in that department."  
"Guys like me don't get a happily ever after. They don't become father's. Not good ones at least."  
"Ty, you've turned your life around. You are not that 17 year old kid anymore."  
"No! I'm the same kid. I left, again! I missed all of the pregnancy. You needed me and I walked away like I always do."  
Ty nodded. "I know your right. It's just...I left Amy and I shouldn't have."  
"You came back, didn't you? Besides there's a difference between you and Wade. He'd never admit his mistakes or that he was wrong. You do. Also you're forgetting that he did eventually apologize and make things right. You two made up. That's something I'd never thought I'd see." She gripped his hand tighter. "You changed. You're not the same 17 year old with the bad attitude that first came to live here ten years ago. And neither is he. He's changed too."  
Ty smiled. "You always know what to say."  
"Ty, I'm scared too. I don't know the first thing about being a mom." She said getting serious.  
"You're gonna make an awesome mom. I know it." Ty moved to sit next to her.  
"I think I've been in denial. Acting like nothings changing. Then the crash...I realized that we are having a baby. Like it hit me things are going to change. I was so scared." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. Ty wrapped his right arm around her waist. "I was scared I was really in labor. I was terrified of you not being there. And missing the birth. I realized I'm not ready to be a mom. I thought my Dad would have to deliver him or her." She placed her hand on her stomach.  
"I'm scared too. This whole thing is new to both of us. But I'm back now and I promise I'm not gonna miss any more of it. And nothing will keep me from being there for you or Nugget." He put his hand over Amy's. "We are sorta parents already. It's just that we haven't met him or her." He kissed Amy's cheek. "But we already love you so much." He said leaning down close to Amy's stomach. "And we can't wait to meet you."  
Amy smiled widely and turned to face Ty. "I love you."  
He leaned in and they shared a long passionate kiss. "I love you too." Amy nuzzled in closer to Ty and laid her head on his chest. Ty kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."  
"For what?" She asked looking up at him.  
"For making me a father."  
Amy smiled fighting the new tears. Happy this time. She giggled. "Nugget is awake."  
"Whoa!" He said feeling the kick through both their hands. "Easy on mommy's ribs." He cooed. "We got this...because we have each other." He pulled Amy closer to him savoring this moment cause in 3 short months they'd have a beautiful baby girl and the quite would soon be replaced.  
Amy smiled happily at her husband's big grin. He really is a marshmallow. He was gonna make the perfect dad any child could ask for. She was just happy to be wrapped in his arms feeling safe. And glad to have Ty back as they faced the changes ahead together.


End file.
